


Getting in Synch

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, spnfemslashimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really didn’t expect such a silly movie to trigger you.  Good thing Charlie knows how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting in Synch

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Imagine Charlie calming you down from a panic attack](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/113591097765/imaginingsupernatural-its-okay-to-be-upset-im) on the [SPNFemslashImagines](spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com) Tumblr.

“Guys, could you go get us some dinner, maybe?” Charlie suggests as she edges in front of you, her hand still firmly in yours. “Like from that pizza place on the other side of town? And no, they don’t deliver.”

“What, now? It’s just getting to the good part! Besides, how much pizza do you want that it takes both of us?” Dean asks with a laugh.

Sam grabs him by the arm and mutters something about stopping off to buy him a clue on the way.

It all sounds very far away. Like it’s part of the movie you’d been watching. Except that movie had been about ...

“Hey, Y/N,” Charlie says softly. “You with me?”

You nod slowly, which makes the room sort of tilt.

There’s a click, and the room gets much quieter. On the one hand, that’s a good thing, because the screaming’s gone, even if it’s still kind of echoing around. Was that even coming from the movie? You couldn’t tell anymore. On the other hand, it’s bad, because now you can hear just how loudly your heart is hammering away inside your chest.

“I need you to breathe, Y/N,” Charlie says. 

That sounds so easy. If only it was.

“I’m gonna touch your face, okay?” she asks. “Sweetie, can you nod for me if that’s okay?”

You must manage to nod again, even though the room stays put, because you feel her fingertips, the ones you’re not currently squeezing, as they press lightly against your cheek, jaw, and temple.

“Breathe with me now, okay?” she says. “In-two-three-four, out-two-three-four-five-six.”

It takes you a few rounds to catch on, but soon you’re breathing with her and counting along in your head. Your heart gets quieter, or at least it feels less like it wants to break through your ribs.

“That’s it,” she says. “You’re doing so good, Y/N.”

Her face comes sharply into focus, and she smiles, her eyes bright. You realize you’re smiling back at her and your grip on her hand has loosened. Then you realize what position she has her other hand in.

“Did you just ... Vulcan mind meld me?” you ask.

She shrugs. “I had to get you to synch up with me. It worked, right?”

You laugh and are about to agree when she leans in and presses her lips against yours. The kiss is gentle and sweet.

When she pulls back, she asks, “So I’m guessing the problem was Clyde, not Clint?”

You look down at your knees only to have her place a finger under your chin and gently lift it.

“Hey,” she says, “it’s okay. I get it. And even if I didn’t, it would still be okay.”

“Not like he could even fly,” you say with an attempt at a laugh.

“No monkey movies until further notice,” she says firmly.

“We just took out a vamp nest with your friends,” you say. “Seems kind of dumb to freak out over a damn monkey.”

“Not if you’ve been to Oz,” she replies as she tucks your hair behind your ear. “But! The boys don’t need to know any of that. So, how about we give them a reason to leave again when they get back?”

You let her draw you into another kiss. Yeah, you’re totally in synch with that plan.


End file.
